路西歐
Lúcio is a Ranged Support Hero from the Overwatch universe. From the streets of Rio to the clubs on King’s Row, Lúcio’s beats bring the party to life, and drive the people to action. Now he’s on tour in the Nexus, ready to break it down, and to continue fighting for what’s right. Lúcio is a highly mobile Support who constantly heals or grants Movement Speed to all allies around him. Background Lúcio's close-knit community was thrown into chaos when the multinational Vishkar Corporation secured a contract to redevelop large tracts of the city. Lúcio and his neighbors had been told that the development would improve their lives. However, that promise never became a reality. Vishkar imposed controls on the residents in the name of building a more orderly society: enforcing curfews, cracking down on what the company perceived as lawless behavior, and exploiting the populace as a cheap labor force. Lúcio wouldn't stand for it. He stole Vishkar sonic technology that had been used to suppress the people, and he converted it into a tool to rally them to action. Gameplay Summary Lúcio is a very mobile Support with high utility, capable of enabling allies and providing constant and passive healing or movement through . Overall, Lúcio fits in most team compositions, and has enough flexibility in combat to allow allies to engage or disengage when needed. He works greatly as either a solo or secondary Support. Strengths *Highest mobility of all Supports thanks to . *Very mana efficient. *Outstanding on duo lane maps. *Can use Basic Attacks while moving. *Excelent at kiting. *Decent at all phases of the game, but becomes extremely strong at level 16. * allows Lúcio to provide frequent peel for allies, as well put opponents out of position. * is a highly versatile ability that allows Lúcio to either granting bonus movement speed to allies, or provide an area of effect sustained healing. * is a powerful cooldown that empowers Crossfade. * is one of the strongest defensive cooldowns in the game, allowing Lúcio to greatly mitigate damage that otherwise would be lethal. * is great to take down priority targets. Weaknesses *Poor damage and little to non-existing waveclear. **Because of this, he is incapable of solo laning. *Low health. *Very susceptible to stuns and other forms of hard lockdowns. *Features no forms of hard crowd control. *Requires high map awareness. * can be easily interrupted if Lúcio is poorly positioned. Abilities Trait Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds *Standard Build: focused on improving every aspect of Lúcio's kit. One of the key talents are at level 16, which provides Lúcio with a massive powerspike, greatly increasing his healing. The other , which allows Lúcio to use both versions of with one at their maximum duration. **If the enemy team doesn't feature many burst-heavy Assassins or other dangerous threats, can be replaced by , increasing the engaging power of Lúcio and his team. Tips * Matchups Pairings Lúcio’s Speed Boost is a great enabler for heroes who are normally limited by a lack of mobility. Arthas benefits greatly from Lúcio’s ability to quickly get him into the fray so that he can slow the enemy team and enable additional teammates to burst them down. D.Va’s reduced Move Speed is offset by Lúcio’s Speed Boost, allowing her to have even more uptime on her Basic Attacks. D.Va is also incredibly resilient, allowing Lucio’s Healing Boost to get maximum value on her multiple Health pools. Lúcio and Probius work very well together, as they both can siege an enemy base almost indefinitely. These two heroes complement each other very well in other ways too, as Lucio’s Speed Boost is great for getting Probius out of a pinch, and Probius makes up for Lucio’s lack of wave clear. Some of Lúcio’s weaknesses are that he lacks wave clear and single-target burst healing. Tassadar shores both of these up nicely with and . When these two heroes are on the same team, it can be very difficult for opponents to find a good kill target. Similar to Tassadar, Zarya pairs well with Lúcio in that she can negate enemy burst damage. Heroes who work well in multi-Warrior compositions also pair well with Lúcio, as they are tough enough to survive enemy burst damage while also providing a strong front line for Lúcio to hide behind. Effective against Effective foes The Butcher excels at taking down squishy targets like Lúcio. can and will often force Lúcio to retreat to the backlines if targeted. is capable of completely shutting down Lúcio's mobility and healing if he is caught within the fray. If is chosen instead, it remains capable of quickly bursting down Lúcio and can force him to use in order to avoid a certain death. Heroes who can quickly close the gap like Diablo can give Lúcio as hard time, as they are often difficult to kite. Lúcio also has an unfortunate penchant for being near walls, which is something that Diablo can easily take advantage of with . Lúcio is fantastic for long, drawn out fights, but struggles against enemies who can quickly burst their targets down. If even one of Lúcio’s teammates gets too low, Li-Ming can quickly take advantage and kill his entire team before he has the time to bring their Health pools back up. Lúcio doesn’t have much Health, and his main source of protecting himself is via his knockback and increased Movement Speed. Zeratul preys on low-Health targets and has multiple ways to close the gap, making him an especially difficult foe to shake off. Skins ;Freedom Fighting DJ (base) ;Ribbit :Hip. Hop. ;Soundblast :Vishkar's sonic technology was a good starting point, but the pursuit of perfection demands keeping up to date with the latest in audio equipment. Patch changes * * * * * * * External links *Lúcio at the Overwatch wiki